Ark 10 Episode 3:Morning After
Participants Jason Caldwell Kakubo Tsukiyomi Catherine Gus Skywalker Drake HollowJak: -Jason stood below the warehouse his shirt off revealing his tattoos on his sweat covered chest he had been training for 3 hours and after three weeks of near solid training he had honed his body and become beter with his sword he wondered vaguely if he should name it but simply shrugged as he took a slow barefooted step toward a dummy made of scrap metal he had collected from a scrap yard in district 1. he slowly circled the metal dummy imagining in his head that it was an armored warrior hitting the button on the side of the katana he lunged forward swinging ihis blace downward from straight overhead as the edge grew wgite hot. making contact with the metal the blade sliced straight down through it and its metal stand cleaving striaght through it in one quick stirke. pulling the blade back and he spun on his heel and spun slashing the still hot adimantium blade slicing through the falling pieces before they hit the ground as Jason stands there panting with a flick he hit the button again shutting off the reactor the blade slowly cooled and once it had he reashathed it in its titanium sheath. frowning for a moment he quickly got dressed into his suit after stripping off the jeans. he slowly made sure all he usally carried. his revolvers, spare ammo and grenades. once sure he had all of it he strapped the katana to his back as he walked up the steps into the main warehouse floor where there was a bussle of activity since the whole red dawn vs crazy guy thing gangsters had been purchasing more guns for "protection" fools didnt know that the guns wouldnt do them much good if facing someone that strange but hey it was more money. walkingpast the groups of people in the warehouse he got onto his motrcycle and kicked away the stand before starting the engine and placing the helmet on his head and switching on his mp3 to one of his new favorite songs before gunning it down the road. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eeds7WiUQbs) he wove in and out of cars as he went his head unwavering from the road as he went if he was honest he was rather tired he had not been getting much sleep but he could easoly push through it its not like he hadnt been there before in his millitary days. he shook himself internally and continued on his way down the street not quite sure where he was going- Cherryexplosive: -Catherine awoke in bed and stretched lightly, letting out a small yawn. Her hair was a bit rough where she had laid on her side and her over sized tshirt sloped over, revealing the pale skin of her colar bones and her shoulder. Sitting in bed for a few minutes, Catherine finally turned letting her small feet touch the floor then standing and walking to the mirror across the room. She turns her head looking at her jawline and then her neck, moving her hand from one to the other then going up to her hair trying to fix it. Looking down she noticed how sloppy she was dressed but today she would leave such things alone; Turning around she would then smile.- Cherryexplosive: HollowJakHollowJak Whisper: -Jason stood below the warehouse his shirt off revealing his tattoos on his sweat covered chest he had been training for 3 hours and after three weeks of near solid training he had honed his body and become beter with his sword he wondered vaguely if he should name it but simply shrugged as he took a slow barefooted step toward a dummy made of scrap metal he had collected from a scrap yard in district 1. he slowly circled the metal dummy imagining in his head that it was an armored warrior hitting the button on the side of the katana he lunged forward swinging ihis blace downward from straight overhead as the edge grew wgite hot. making contact with the metal the blade sliced straight down through it and its metal stand cleaving striaght through it in one quick stirke. pulling the blade back and he spun on his heel and spun slashing the still hot adimantium blade slicing through the falling pieces before they hit the ground as Jason stands there panting with a flick he hit the button again shutting off the reactor the blade slowly cooled and once it had he reashathed it in its titanium sheath. frowning for a moment he quickly got dressed into his suit after stripping off the jeans. he slowly made sure all he usally carried. his revolvers, spare ammo and grenades. once sure he had all of it he strapped the katana to his back as he walked up the steps into the main warehouse floor where there was a bussle of activity since the whole red dawn vs crazy guy thing gangsters had been purchasing more guns for "protection" fools didnt know that the guns wouldnt do them much good if facing someone that strange but hey it was more money. walkingpast the groups of people in the warehouse he got onto his motrcycle and kicked away the stand before starting the engine and placing the helmet on his head and switching on his mp3 to one of his new favorite songs before gunning it down the road. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eeds7WiUQbs) he wove in and out of cars as he went his head unwavering from the road as he went if he was honest he was rather tired he had not been getting much sleep but he could easoly push through it its not like he hadnt been there before in his millitary days. he shook himself internally and continued on his way down the street not quite sure where he was going- Cherryexplosive: -Catherine awoke in bed and stretched lightly, letting out a small yawn. Her hair was a bit rough where she had laid on her side and her over sized tshirt sloped over, revealing the pale skin of her colar bones and her shoulder. Sitting in bed for a few minutes, Catherine finally turned letting her small feet touch the floor then standing and walking to the mirror across the room. She turns her head looking at her jawline and then her neck, moving her hand from one to the other then going up to her hair trying to fix it. Looking down she noticed how sloppy she was dressed but today she would leave such things alone; Turning around she would then smile.- Guest_Vincent902: It had been three weeks since the incident with this Red dawn character and soon to hear this odd person going by the –Honey Badger- It only made Kakubo laugh. Kakubo the proud head of the Tsukuyomi’s was on that news broadcast which made him astound because he was never once broadcasted. It was a worrisome thing but he could handle it. In those weeks things had changed for him. Kakubo spent 50,000 dollars to have all of his nanite abilities taken out only to spend 400,000 dollars to gain four new ones. There was a plus to his achievement of gaining his new found ninites that his uncle, Shiro Tsukuyomi. The man that said he was going to find a way to help his nephew control the nanites within his body found the way. He concocted a serum which when it was injected into Kakubos body would allow him full access to the nanites of his body allowing him to have full usage without the problem of them becoming unresponsive or go haywire and make things complicated like when he jumped half a mile from his home to that apartment. Never again would that happen, Kakubo was now in control of the four nanites vials which were injected within his body. Now three weeks had pasted and nothing to do he had the money to spend and did not care on what just to spend it on one thing that he liked. He found a new Bentley (http://blog.mwdesigntechnik.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/BentleyGTFacelift1.jpg). No tank like metal plating only darkly tinted windows and bulletproof ties with a sealing gel when or if shot would seal the hole allowing the car to still drive. The total amount for the car was 450,000 dollars. With its signature black fitted with a blood lotus hood ordainment. Kakubo took the keys for the car, got into the driver seat and starting the car hearing the roar of the engine. He placed his cellphone into a docking in the dashboard and put a hands free earpiece to his ear and then took the car out of park with the wheels turning it left a black skid mark in the driveway of the home. He turned left and drove off. Kakubo was now a mile from the home as he wanted the car fast and only for fast. He saw the roads were clear for once but was heard it was unsafe to drive but he did not care he was persistent. “Call, Gus” He said and his phone dialing the number hearing a dial tone and ringing of the phone to see if he would hear Gus on the other side of the phone and not a voice recorder. Gusman101: -Gus woke up in his apartment, it had been a couple weeks since shield guy had defeated a giant green…thing.- Another day. -Gus stretched, and did a couple of wake up exercises, he had gotten in shape. He had also gotten a new upgrade on his arm. He chuckled as he flicked his wrist and moved one of his fingers (His ring finger) down as a somewhat large blade flew out of his top wrist.- Freakin' sweet. -He grinned, Frank's holiday gift to Gus had not gone to waste. He grunted a little as he put it back into place, sadly, Gus had to manually push the blade back into place.- I can probably fix that later -Gus smiled, although people were getting sick, Gus didn't seem to be effected (Spelling?) by it.- Maybe I can fix that too... -Sadly the people who were getting sick seemed to be getting worse. He pulled out his phone and texted Jason while Gus did his morning routine. Showered, dressed, brushed teeth, and used deodorant. He turned around and saw Catherine standing there. They had been dating for sometime now and things couldn't be better.- Hey dear. -Gus softly kissed her cheek- How'd ya sleep? -Gus's phone begins to buzz on the table- Shit, sorry Catherine its Vinnie, I gotta get this. -He smiled and kissed her again, quickly flipping open the phone- Hey Vin, what's up brother? HollowJak: -Jason simply kept going whizzing through the steets at a dangerous speed though hes happy the poisinous snow had stopped he wasnt feeling in the best of moods part of the fact that he had been lacking sleep. shaking himself again he put mroe gas on before pulling himself to a stop near a junkyard where a group of sukabenja stood around a fire lauhing together. he popped the kickstand and killed the engine standing and pulling his revolvers out as he walked over to them raising them up saying loudly- get out of here and go back to bum city im not in the mood for your drug peddling -the men simply laughed and turned on his drawing knives and beginning to walk towards him. With cold eyes he cock back the hammers on his revolvers and with four quick shots kills the men before reholstering the revolvers and turning around after a moment he kicks down the trashcan fire they were hanging around their bodies quickly setting alight. he watched for a few moments not feeling much before turning and going back to his motorcycle. mounting it he puts the kickstand back up and starts it again before looking around- now what to do -he sighed and shrugged before he gunned the engine again heading off twards one of his favorite restraunts in the area to get a burger- Cherryexplosive: -Catherine would turn her head as she heard the shower running in the bathroom on the other side of the bed and run her hands through her hair, fixing herself a bit more. As Gus stepped out and began getting ready, she stood there, with her arms down and fingers laced while she watched him get ready for the day. Soon he would turn to look up at her and came forth in order to kiss her on the cheek and ask her of her sleep. A smile came across her face and she was about to reply back when Gus' phone vibrated. Gus stated " Shit, sorry Catherine its Vinnie, I gotta get this " and picked up the phone. As he started speaking she kissed him on the earlobe of the unoccupied side of his head; Afterwards turning around and walking over to the bathroom, raising the big tshirt that had been given to her by Gus over her head as she stepped in and closed the door. In the mirror, Catherine, looked for a while watching her looks again including her body and while she never needed makeup she tried picturing herself wearing it. The thoughts that crossed her mind as to what she'd look like disturbed her as she'd imagined one of the styles making her look like a raccoon before she went over to the shower, the floor of it still damp from Gus' shower, turning the handle to a medium heat.- Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo grinned as Gus picked up the phone. Kakubo’s voice sounded like a woman’s over the phone as he hated to be called ma’am but he gave in after the 40th time it had happened. “Hey Gus, what’s up it’s been a while. I’m stopping by I have nothing to do and wanted to know if we can hang out or something. Oh how’s Catherine?” Kakubo asked as he was going 90mph in a 60mph zone but did not care he just wanted to spend time with someone anyone maybe a bum to talk to he did not care. “I’m say 10 minutes from your place. And don’t worry you will know when I’m there I got a new car.” Kakubo had a bit of excitement in his voice as it been 3 weeks and since the epidemic with poisonous snow. He felt bad for them and hoped someone would find a cure for the unfortunate souls that had to deal with the pain of it. “Oh and don’t worry it is just me this time. All the guards stayed home.” Kakubo looked to the road as he saw some cars fly by his view as he passed them. “Oh um since you been my friend for a while. I wanted to show you my Office at work was thinking of giving you a tour of Tsukuyomi Industries” He then remembered. “Oh And I got you a present or say presents in the trunk of my car I think you might like them” The boy said as he kept driving in the direction of Gus’s apartment Gusman101: -Gus smiled as Catherine kissed his ear, and then listened to the phone and to what Vinnie had to say. When Vinnie finished Gus was chuckling.- Catherine's fine Vinnie thanks for asking, and yea totally come over. Catherine might be in the shower so I'll let her know you are stopping by. -Gus's eyes went a little wide when Vinnie said presents- You got some for Catherine to right? -Gus knew Vinnie couldn't see it, but Gus had raised an eyebrow as he said that. He smiled at the thought. Vinnie was a great guy, and also a great friend. It was hard to believe that the first time they had met, Vinnie had just appeared in front of Gus's apartment. He snapped back into reality at the sound of Vinnie.- "Gus you there?" Yea brother I'm here. Totally swing on by, you know where to park right? I don't want you're new car getting towed. And aren't you supposed to be focusing on driving, not talking on the phone? -Gus said jokingly- Are you even old enough to drive? -Gus smiled as Vinnie answered, then Gus said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, calling out to Catherine- Hey Cath, Vinnie's gonna come over. Cherryexplosive: -In the shower, Catherine, stood there letting the water run over her body and then she leaned her head forward her hair now getting soaked. She could no longer hear actual words coming from outside of the bathroom from Gus on the phone in his conversation with Kakubo, just mumbling. She ran the damp, soapy, washcloth up along the curves of her body, the soap sliding down onto the floor of the shower and into the drain; then went on to the process of shampooing and conditioning her hair thuroughly. As she finished she left the water running for a minute or two while she reached out the side of the shower grabbing a dry towel and wrapping it around her petit body then twisting her hair and ringing the water out. She would hear, Gus, calling from the bedroom to let her know that Kakubo was coming over and she'd reply back " Alright, Gus, I'll be out soon.". Catherine would walk out of the bathroom still in her towel and go looking for her clothes- Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo heard the other side of the line hang up. The engine roared under the hood of his car “Soon, oh so soon” Kakubo said punching his foot down on the peddle the car roared and then it accelerated at 150mph. He saw Gus’s home and then slammed on the break. The car made a skid like sound as the rubber burned on the black tar road leaving a skid mark. Kakubo felt like the biggest center of attention now and soon he dove into the parking lot and parked under and next to the staircase of the building. Kakubo got out of his car one foot at a time, black ankle boot heels pressed to the ground with a simple click. He came out of the car wearing a black skirt in his first time now showing his legs. He felt shy about it as he never showed them before but he sucked it up. He wore a black top that was shortened to expose his stomach a bit and a black jacket with fur around the cuffs where the hands come out of the sleeves and around the hood. Kakubo had his hair dyed a light blond and had it styled to where the hair would be on the left side of his head in a side-like ponytail. Kakubo sighed looking around as this place brought out the memories of before. But they faded as it was a better time, closing the door to his car he walked out of the parking lot and soon up the stairs. A male looked up his skirt and whistled* “Hey sexy nice panties” Kakubo blushed red and was angry for the moment. He turned around and looked to the man now walking away down the street* “Hey asshole, piss the fuck off” He said flipping him off. The man was slightly stunned and then kept on walking. Kakubo got up to the doorstep of Gus’s apartment and remembered he had his goggles still on. He rose them up above his forehead to keep them at bay. He soon knocked on the door and waited for a response. Gusman101: -Gus gently kissed Catherine and chuckled saying- Sweetheart please put some clothes on. Kakubo will be here any…-Gus heard the knock on the door- See? -Gus smiled and turned around, letting Catherine put on some clothes. Once she finished Gus quickly walked to the door and smiled to see Kakubo standing there, Gus quickly gave him a hug with a smile on his face.- Great to see ya man, how are you feeling, you haven't caught whatever is going around have you? -Gus couldn't help remember the night he first met Kakubo. He had been visited by Densuke and Jason, both of whom just "happened to be in the neighborhood". They were good people, great people in fact, and Gus was happy to know. Gus smiled as he thought about the people who had gotten him this far through his life, then quickly snapped back to reality, rubbing his head thinking to himself- Man I've been spacing out a lot. -Gus saw that Kakubo had not brought up the boxes and Gus turned to him.- Hey man you need help carrying up the boxes? Oh and did you park in the lot? Cherryexplosive: -His lips met hers for a moment and she watched him chuckle and then inform her that she needed to get dressed. As he turned around, she opened her big purse that lay at the foot of the bed, pulling out her matching white pristine panties and spine lace overlay bra as well as white blouse and smoothy pink skirt. She quickly slide her panties up around her pale legs and they sat comfortably at her hips then grabbing her bra and sliding it down on her arms, then hooking the back soon after pulling the top over her head. Catherine reached down, pulling the skirt up. she held the skirt in place and then reached into the bag to grab a beige belt which she used to tie around her tiny waist. After getting dressed, Catherine quickly fixed herself. Hearing a knock at the door she had spun around and looked over Gus' shoulder.- Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo saw that Gus was excited and enthusiastic. “Yeah dude, these are gifts that you talked about” Kakubo came inside the apartment and set the gifts down, some clanked while others made no sound. “The ones in red are Catherine’s” About 6 gifts “The ones in black with grey bows are yours” Kakubo said seeing as there were 10 “I tell you, finding parts are hard especially the ones you were wanting. But I got them.” Kakubo said with a laugh and then went silent. “Oh hey come on out and check out my ride, bought it new and everything. And there is a gift or two that were hard to find but I did.” Kakubo said walking outside and down the steps and he covered his hands over the back of the skirt holding it down as he then let go as he touched the ground. He sighed and started walking over to his Bentley and used the button on his key ring to open the trunk. Inside was a M98B Barett 50cal sniper rifle in best condition with 4 boxes of armor-piercing rounds with two desert eagles and one 9mm baretta with 3 boxes of ammo for both guns and a Black claymore sword “I found this in a pawn shop made of cold steel it’s called Mūnkattā or moon cutter. The sword was about 5 feet long and had a handle which could be used for both two handed wielding and one handed. The sword itself looked like it came out of the anime DevilMayCry. He looked over to Gus and grinned “The sword, and pistols are yours but the rifle is mine” The boy was not being rude but only truthful. Gusman101: Parts? -Gus raised an eyebrow at Kakubo as he lowered the presents, 10….damn and after saying that he found the parts Gus wanted. He knew Kakubo was rich but this is ridiculous. Gus smiled and playfully rolled his eyes as he mentioned his care.- Yea yea we'll come see it. -Gus smiled softly at Catherine, gently taking her hand as the walked out of the apartment and walked out to Kakubo's car. When he showed Gus the sword and the two guns his jaw dropped.- You….you found this in a PAWN SHOP? That's crazy as shit…-Gus gently and carefully took the sword, having to us a lot of the power from his metal arm to lift it up.- Hole-ee crap man this is crazy. Thanks Kakubo….and Mooncutter eh? A great name for something like this…..-Gus smiled and grabbed some paper from his apartment, wrapping the sword so the people around his didn't flip a giant shit. and smiled, still holding Catherine's hand as they went back upstairs.- I still cannot believe you got this stuff. Its crazy. SilithriasMorogroth: -The sound of shattering glass would fill the air as a body would shatter through one of the multi-leveled buildings that made up District 1, along with the shattering of glass would be the shattering scream as the figure would arc the ground hitting it with a hollow /Thud/ nearby people gasping and backing away from the body which would push itself up onto one arm. A two story fall wasn’t enough to kill somebody in most cases but it was enough to break bones, and as everyone would gather around the individual, either to see if he was dead or dying the glass on the FIRST floor would shatter and a figure would fly out, wild laughter bellow as he fell on top of the other person, whom was revealed to be a man, and the figure landing was another man, the second man was dressed in slim black jeans that were frayed and worn with wear, tucked into a pair of steel toed boots, ceramanic knee-pads covering the knees of the man, on his torso he wore a faded red tank-top, signs of use visible on the fabric, thin leather straps tightly holding the shirt to the man built muscular with full tattoo sleeves, a strong jaw and a handsome face, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of black circular sunglasses. Half of his head was shaved and the other half had long hair that reached to his shoulder, and currently this figure would grip the broken man on the ground, throttling his shirt with his bare hands while he would grin and laugh- ‘’You.. You thought you could FUCK ME. Huh?.. ‘’- Standing up off of the man, and looking down at him- ‘’WELL YOU CAN’T FUCK ME.’’ –Kicking the body of the damaged man, before suddenly taking note of the people around him, reaching into his waistband behind him he would draw a nine mm pistol, aiming into the crowd and firing random shots- ‘’Get lost you fucks!’’ –people screaming and rushing in every direction as the man would send rounds whizzing through the crowd, killing several people. Turning back to the man he would flip him over with a boot, the broken man looking up at this figure whom assaulted him, murmuring weakly- ‘’…Drake…’’ –And Drake, smirking would get down close to him, his face mere inches from the others, and in a low tone he would whisper- ‘’You shouldn’t have fucked me.’’ –Reaching up and grabbing the man by his coat, turning and dragging him towards the building that he had just been thrown out of, slamming him down and against a wall, pointing the gun downwards and placing two rounds into his left leg, the man screaming in agony, Drake letting out a psychotic laugh and still giggling saying- ‘’Now, don’t you go anywhere. You’ll miss the show..’’ –Turning and walking away from the building he would look at the pistol in his hand with distaste, tossing it to the ground and pulling from his pocket a detonator, frowning and looking at it, examining it closely, and continuing to walk he would press the button upon the detonator, and the entire building, which was a small housing complex would explode, sending ruble flying in all directions. A blast of hot air blowing past Drake causing his hair to blow forward, and inhaling deeply he would smile in happiness speaking to himself- ‘’I love the smell of destruction in the afternoon.’’ – Stuffing his hands into his pockets and fading off down a street corner, the screams of sirens drawing to the site- Cherryexplosive: -After getting back up to the appartment with Gus she felt tired again, more so than usual. She would hug Both of the men and kiss Gus on the forhead before sliding her heels off and going to lay down in the bedroom- Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo looked at Gus and handed him his guns and sword then closing the trunk. “The 9mm is for Christine. The eagles are for you as the sword. I’m heading home nice seeing you dude. Hey tomorrow wanna come see inside of Tsukuyomi Industries?” Kakubo said as he got into the car and looked out his window. “On second thought no excuses, Pick you up say 10am” Kakubo said as he started the engine and left the parking lot seeing Gus threw his rear-view mirror heading back to the Tsukuyomi home. As it was getting late for him. Gusman101: -Gus smiled and kissed Catherine goodnight as she went into the bedroom, he turned toward Kakubo and smiled.- Thank you for this Kakubo, for everything. We don't have a lot of money right now, but I'll find a way to get a suitable gift for you. -He smiled as he hugged Kakubo, then said his goodbyes. After Kakubo left Gus realized the entire had just gone by.- Wow that was…..quick? Is that the right word…hmm whatever…And 10:00 am? Really Kakubo? -Gus looked out the window and saw a billow of smoke, and small dots that could only be the flashing lights from emergency vehicles.- Whoa, holy shit dude…..-Gus sighed, his head hung low as he walked over to the boxes, putting them in neat stacks as he got into his pjs, then went to bed, sleeping soundly.- Category:Ark 10